1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a bicycle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bicycle seatpost.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, riding bicycle becomes popular, and the various types of bicycles for applying to different places and demands are provided. Specifically, “shock absorbability” is one characteristic which should be strengthened.
In general, the bicycle is equipped with shock absorbers for absorbing shock and enhancing the comfort during riding bicycle, wherein the shock absorbers usually be set on front fork or the seat cushion post. Further, the weight of the mountain bicycle is greater than road bicycle, so that the assembling of the shock absorber on the mountain bicycle would not be a heavy burden. However, for road bicycle, the shock absorbers would add the weight of the road bicycle obviously and slow down the speed during riding road bicycle. Therefore, it is important for solving the shock absorbability and the characteristic of light weight at the same time.